Malak
Malak is a major character in the game Dark Deception, acting as the main antagonist of the game. He appears in all chapters of Dark Deception, and has control over the nightmares. Not much is currently known about him, other than that he knows Bierce well, with a genuine dislike of her, and has a grudge against the protagonist. He starts to become a physical enemy at the end of Level 2 and onward. Appearance In Bierce's Ballroom, Malak appears as a large bloodshot eye on a big door that is possibly the exit. Malak appears physically in Chapter 2, in the level "Elementary Evil". He has two different looks. In one look, he resembles a middle-aged man with dark red skin, empty soulless eyes, a Jack-o-lantern shaped mouth, long curved devil-like horns, and wearing a black suit with a red tie. His next form emerges (Sometimes called "Phantom Malak") when he chases the player, he resembles a reaper while retaining his other look. His skin appears a little orange. His mouth and eyes glow a yellow-orange color. His horns are also thinner and straight. Behavior While inside Bierce's Ballroom, Malak will remain on the door as an eye. As the player progresses through the game, Malak will attempt to block the level entrances, which can only be bypassed with the use of powers. Before Act 2 of "Elementary Evil", he can be seen above the player strolling on a walkway. He'll then laugh at the player before teleporting away. During Act 3, he'll become an enemy. Agatha will join him if the player activates one of her fake portals. Once he becomes active, he will actively pursue the player at a medium speed, being able catch up to them if they slow down. He also appears in "Deadly Decadence", along with the Gold Watchers. Before Act 2, he can be seen looking down at the player before leaving. Unlike average threats, he is immune to any special soul shards, meaning he cannot be revealed on the map or stunned. In addition to that, his ghastly nature allows him to phase thorough gates and doors, meaning players cannot trap him unlike other monsters like Agatha and the Gold Watchers. Abilities Shape-shift First seen in Elementary Evil Malak is able transform to a humanoid figure and later a ghastly phantom while in pursuit of the player, this displays his power to morph into other beings by will. Levitation It is unknown whether Malak has the ability to fly, but during the final sequence in Elementary Evil, Malak chases the Protagonist in his Phantom form, in which he chases them while floating in midair instead of on foot, showing his power to levitate. Intangibility In Malak's Phantom form, it seems his physical body does not obey the laws of physics, allowing him to phase through doors and gates with ease, this exhibits his ability to permeate through solid objects. Teleportation Malak displays this ability in both Elementary Evil and Deadly Decadence, allowing him to vanish and presumably travel to certain points of interest in a instant. (Rest assure, this does not give him an advantage over players in an active pursuit, its only for story purposes, for now.) Divinity(?) Unlike other monsters in the nightmares, Malak seems to be a superior being compared to them, with some of them even addressing his superiority over them (for instance Agatha calling him "Daddy"). Perhaps because of his demonic attributes, Malak is completely immune to the Revealing and Stunning effects of special shards within the nightmares, which are on the other hand significantly effective against normal enemies. Trivia * The voice actor of Malak, Christopher Corey Smith, also voices over the Gold Watchers and the Clown Gremlins. * Originally, Malak was meant to have a slit eye when on the door. This can be seen in the 2015 Alpha of the game, though his eye doesn't move to look at the player. * In Glowstick Entertainment's first Devlog, Malak can be seen chasing the protagonist through a burning Ballroom, leading some to speculate, he might be the final boss after beating all the levels. * As Malak is implied to be a demon, it suggests the realm which houses Bierce's Ballroom is in some form of purgatory and Malak's power cannot harm the ones within as Bierce explains after Monkey Business. However, since Malak can move freely, shape-shift and perform various abilities like teleportation while in the nightmares, one may assume those nightmares are indeed a part of hell, in which can Malak can fully unleash his demonic capabilities. * Malak may represent Daemonophobia (fear of demons). One may assume that he may even represent Satan. * His name means "angel" in Arabic (ملاك), perhaps hinting that he´s not the true villain of the game. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3 Category:Chapter 4 Category:Chapter 5 Category:Enemies